


red raindrops

by aotspoileribawledmyeyesoutwhensashadied



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotspoileribawledmyeyesoutwhensashadied/pseuds/aotspoileribawledmyeyesoutwhensashadied
Summary: She blinked the cold liquid out of her eyes. The screams of her family filled the house. Sounds of humanflesh being ripped apart and human bones being crushed. Just a second before that her father stood infront of her yelling at her. She couldn't hear what he said though. It was like her hearing just vanished. Out of nowhere. She looked at the place where once her father stood. Now it was just two legs, his torso was ripped off. Though it didn't really faze her. Finally her hearing started to come back. The screams started to dawn on her. Her eyes widend. What was happening? She looked around, only to find her mother screaming at her. She tried reading her lips. She wanted her... to run? The earth started shaking. And it hit Callipso. It all hit her. Her hearing was back and she hated it. Her chest fell up and down. She looked in her mother's eyes again, slowly taking steps backwards, trying to not attract the attention of the titan that was ripping her father apart. Those warm, brown eyes. With her last bit of power her mother tossed her something. The titan moved on to the last parent. Just before her head was bit off she gave her that one smile. Callipso turned, and ran away.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 4





	red raindrops

_August 28th, 844, 06:00 PM_

The golden-painted sky was a perfect representation of that warm, sunny day. It had been perfect. Too perfect. Callipso had woke up that day to the sun lighting up her room, which was rare in her normally cold and rainy village. She decided to take advantage of it and was outside the whole day, playing with the neighbours. Books were scattered all over the soft, green grassfield that she and her friends were playing on. She was out of breath after playing tag for what felt like forever. She laughed at the jokes and she had so much fun. She layed down on the field. Her grey eyes looked up at the sky. She was enjoying the piece of art above their heads before she suddenly was interrupted by her friend Santo. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him, signaling for him to lay down next to her. Santo was her first friend when they moved here. She was very young when she came here for the first time, but she could still remember how miserable she was. People thought she was weird, because of her skincolour. They weren't used to people of colour and humans tend to stay away from the unknown. Slowly but surely they started to warm up towards her family and before they knew it, they were all great friends. However, Santo was her friend from the beginning. She could still remember the exact moment. This black-haired boy walking towards her, with a blush all over his nose and cheeks. He gave her a white flower, the pretty, small ones that you could find at a field, not too far from the village. He gave them to her, stuttering. 'I- I think you're very pretty.' He scratched the back of his neck and as soon as she took the flower, he turned away and ran towards the group of boys that were staring at him from a distance. A small smile made it's way up her face and since that day they were bestfriends. That was around four years ago. She was now ten and life has been pretty good. Santo spoke up, slightly startling her. 'Hey, Calli?' She looked to the side, with him looking up at the sky. The sun made his tanned skin jump out even more and the little curls on his head were shining. He looked to the side and looked her in the eyes. His eyes were her favorite thing about him. Just like his personality and kindness, they never changed. They always stayed the same green colour. 'Everything ok?' she asked. Santo always gets in trouble, so she has had moments where she had to save him. He nods and just looks at her for a moment. 'Let's join the Scouts.' he says, with bursting confidence, however, only Callipso knew that that was simply used to cover his fear up. She smiled at him and looked up again. 'Alright.' she said. 'No you don't understand. I want to see the world! I wa- Wait... What? Did you just agree?' She laughed. 'Yeah i did.' He looks at her with disbelief, waiting for her to get up and start scolding him for believing her for even a second, and that he better get that stupid idea out of his head. But she didn't. She lazily closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. 'I want to see the world too.' she whispered. He blinkes a couple of times before letting out a sigh, feeling a great weight get lifted off of his shoulders. He layed back down. 'Yeah... I think everyone secretly does.' he whispered back. He moved next to her and rested his head on her shoulder. Their eyes started to close and they slowly started to fall into a deep sleep. They were on the line between reality and dreaming when...

_BAM..._

A lightning bolt lit up the sky and all the children looked up startled. The silence after was absolutely deafning and the babies started to whimper. Their friend Annabeth took the children in her arms and shushed them. She kissed one on her forhead and looked at Callipso, concerned. Santo and Callipso immediately got up. While Callipso was still in shock, Santo intertwined their fingers and pulled her along with him. They started to run towards the wall. Her heart was beating in her chest. 'Santo.' she whispered in fear. 'I know.' he said back. He squeezed her hand. 'Something's terribly wrong.' Callipso stopped running. Santo looked back at her. 'Calli? What are you doing? C'mon Calls we need to leave now, let's go check out the wall.' She just stayed quiet, with him looking at her in disbelief. He walked towards her with angry steps. 'What are you doing you idiot? We have to check it out-' 'Can you shut up for a moment?' She snapped at him. She put a finger to her lips as she looked down at the ground, signaling for him to listen. He immediately fell silent. The ground had a slight quaver and fell silent. A quaver and silent. A quaver and silent. And suddeny a huge vibration hit the ground, pushing Callipso and Santo back, making them fall on their backs. They gasped for air, after it was squeezed out of their lungs. They began to pant. Santo pushed himself on his side and reached for Callipso. He pushed the hair out of her face. 'Are you ok?' he asked, with the concern burned into his tone. But she could not answer. She could not move either. Or breath. Or think. The only thing she could look at is at the wall. Or more specificly, at the thing looking over the wall. Her mouth opened and it felt like her heart stopped. Santo followed her gaze, and his heart failed him too. An absolutely teriffying creature was looking over the wall. It looked like an extreme-sized human but with all the skin peeled off of it's body. It had it's hand on the wall and it seemed like it was holding on to it. Her breathing sped up and she felt herself going into panic. She gulped and sweat started to appear on her forhead. 'Callipso...' Santo said in a soft tone. 'Run.' Her breathing started to get heavier and heavier and she screamed. And the moment that she screamed. Is when chaos was unleashed. Rocks rocketed from the wall with great speed and Santo pushed her harshly on the ground, protecting her with his own body. When the rain was over they both struggled getting up and started running. 'We have to go get the children and get our parents. We have to evacuate as many people as possible!' She nodded, with tears running down her cheeks. 'You know,' he said looking down while running as hard as he could. 'I always liked you.' She looked at him, shocked for a few seconds. Then she just shook her head. 'Took you long enough.' They giggled and cried at the same time, finally reaching the village. People were running and screaming. Horses were being counted and people were being put on the horses, so they could get to the wall as fast as possible. 

Bodies were stuck under the huge rocks, blood was on walls like paint. 'You go get your parents! I'll get the kids from the grassfield, i'm sure Annabeth found shelter. There is a hole in the wall, so it won't be long before titans start streaming in. Hurry up, you have 2 minutes max. Get them to safety, and if you know you can't do anything you get out of there ok?' She nodded without looking at him. He suddenly took her by her shoulders. 'You hear me? I can't lose you Calli. Not you.' He pulled her into his chest and she squeezed him. He let her go and gently pushed her. 'Now run. Fast.' She took a deep breath and turned around. She ran as fast as she could. Her parents were safe. Right? No she can't just think like that! They're fine and just waiting for her. They're fine. As soon as she gets there the door will be open and they will be ok. They are ok. She took a few deep breaths and ran, looking behind the corner. Thank. God. The door of the house was open and the house was not hit by any rocks at all. She let out the breath she was holding and let out a chuckle. Of course they were fine. She ran inside the house and froze. Her sight blurred for a second and then went back to focus again. Oh. And there it was. A titan. In their house. She didn't know how she didn't notice it. All she could think about was that her father was standing infront of her, screaming in pain, with the titan's fingers around his middle, squeezing the life out of him. He looked at her and mouthed something. I love you. She couldn't move and could only look at him with an expressionless face. Except for her eyes. Her eyes were screaming in terror. Screaming at her, to do something. At the titan, to stop torturing her dad. At her dad, to get out of there. At the world, to let the pain stop. _Crack._ Two legs fell down to the ground and the only screaming left was from her mother who was trying to stop her own bleeding and helping her husband at the same time. She was on the ground. She probably broke her leg, maybe both. Probably because of the earthqueak earlier. She felt something drip on her forhead, and looked up to see what it was. Her dad's arm. It was hanging from the ceiling. Blood was dripping from it, into her eyes, on her face. So this was it? This was how she was gonna... die? Her mother tossed her something and screamed at her to run. She slowly backed away, taking slow steps and looked into her mother's eyes. She looked at the small blanket her mother tossed her. My baby blanket. 'I'm so sorry mommy.' she cried. She softly smiled at her mother and started to run. She ran as fast as she could. She also cried as hard as she could, when she heared her mother's yells of pain and terror. 'SANTO! SANTO! PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU!' Callipso sobbed. Couldn'y anyone be alive? It didn't matter who, just somebody please. She turned another corner, to run to the field... But. Rocks? All she could see was rocks. Children's legs under the rocks. Jack's legs, Bonnie's legs, Belle's legs, Ariel's legs, Nika's legs. Annabeth's legs. She recognized her yellow dress. That typical yellow dress.

_''Hey Ann! What's that you got?' Callipso asked,_ _with_ _curiosity in her eyes. Annabeth giggled. 'My mom got me this dress for my birthday! Isn't it gorgeous?' Callipso shrugged. 'It's pretty, i think. You're the one who makes the dress beautifull though.' Annabeth looked at her for a moment and then jumped on her, hugging and kissing her. 'That's why you are my bestfriend Calli!' They burst out in laughter, making their stomachs hurt. 'If you like dresses that much, i'll buy you all the dresses in the world when we killed alllllll the titans.' Callipso sang. Annabeth chuckled. 'Alright, better keep your promise though!'_

She blinked. She would never be able to buy her all the dresses in the world. It was impossible. Her sobbing got worse, when she realized that the children were waiting for her. Santo likely told them that they had to wait for Callipso. It was her fault they were all dead. Their death is her fault. 'Santo!' Her sobbing got worse. Her head started to hurt and her sight was blurry. She ran into the field, crying and searching for Santo. Suddenly she heard shifting and whimpering. Her crying immediately stopped and she turned to the sound. There was Lilly, next to the stone with her big sister under it. 'Lilly? LILLY!' she ran towards the two-year old and took her in her arms, crying. The little girl began crying too. No. Callipso had to be strong now. 'Come on. We're ok. Let's get shelter, shall we?' She puffed and pulled the kid in her arms. A few people with horses came by. 'WAIT PLEASE. TAKE HER!' A few of them hesitated on moving on. She struggled, while running towards them. 'Please just take her, you don't have to take me! She's just a baby, please take her.' They looked at eachother, clearly hesitating. 'I dont know kid, we can't take care of a baby you know.' She cursed in her mind. What was she supposed to do now? She got on her knees, begging them. 'I will pick her up, just please take her to safety!' She pushed the baby in their arms and ran back to the field, searching for Pablo. 'Hey kid! Where are you going?' 'I need to find someone! Just go, i'll be back for Lily!' She searched around and around what felt like forever. Untill... Her hands started shaking. No. That couldn't be Pablo right? It couldn't be. She fell on her bruised, and ripped open knees and started hitting the stone with the body under it. She hid her face in her hands. This was hopeless. She wasted so much time, only for him to be dead. She started to scream, to get everything out. Her eyes started to close when she heard screams, they were far away tho. Her eyes closed and two arms picked her up, putting her on what felt like a horse. The person behind her pulled her into their chest giving her a tight hug. 'Pablo.' she mumbeled. 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so please bear with me:) I hope u enjoy!


End file.
